Past and Connection
by Katekyo1412
Summary: There was a boy who was rescued by Minato before the rise of Nyx. Who was he, and what happened after he was rescued? Did he remember everything? What did he do then? If he did remember, then what happened to him and does he have the potential?


Hey! K here! So, yeah the other story is on hiatus, I need to research more.

But here it is, a little theory and dream of mine. Just a drabble, but yeah.

Since during P3 you rescue a middle schooler with grey hair, I figured Narukami would be in Iwatodai. After all, he was a city boy. And his PE attire in Yasogami was similar to Mamoru's, I figured Narukami had gone to his school.

I forgot the name of the middle schooler you rescue, so I came up with this. After all, the MC of P4 doesn't have a name till you give him one, right?

Oh, and P3 and P4 isn't mine. Say thanks to Atlus for these awesome games.

* * *

It had been a few years. Having admitted into Gekkoukan Middle, the young 14 year-old had been going through his usual routine of wandering around Iwatodai, buying ramen and beef bowls, doing his homework, usual things that a middle schooler would do. The young middle schooler who had silver-like grey hair, a small build and the cutest baby face most people had seen.

He wasn't satisfied. He could only think of adventures helping out others, saving the world, having a team of people whom he could lead and emerge victorious. Of course, that was all in his head, and he never really believed he could be exception compared to others. A part of him wanted to continue his mundane life, saying that he was lucky to be able to move around and survive at least, while another part yelled back, using his boredom and his fascination with the old Japanese myths to his advantage, insisting of going out there to find an adventure.

The young boy was starting to listen to his other self, with all his other attitudes clashing together. He was a little popular, but usually blended into the area, so not many took notice of him. In class, sometimes, he was ignored, and he liked it that way. He didn't want to be picked on, yet he did. What was wrong with him?

Even his parents were telling him to see a shrink. He wasn't sick; he felt perfectly fine. The only thing irritating him was his multiple attitudes, pulling him in all direction. He didn't care; he had settled for the one and only neutral one, the one who told him not to do anything but go with the flow; to be neutral and occasionally put in his opinion only if it is needed. That one told him to not show any expressions; that would only reveal what you are feeling. It was tough, he wanted to be immature and funny, and yet he wanted to be quiet and stay away.

Soon though, he was finally fed up with his attitude changes. He combined them all, forming his current expression: deadpan. He would put in his opinions, only if it mattered, or would change a decision. That was just the way he was.

But his craving for adventure soon got the better of him, and he found himself delving into Japanese legends even more; namely, Izanagi and Izanami. They were the myths he found himself reading over and over again, awed by the fights to deaths and danger. He wanted to experience these sort of things.

Then, he heard the rumour of Apathy Syndrome and people disappearing. Apparently, most of them were near Gekkoukan Private High. He was intrigued; could he possibly found the area where he could finally have an adventure? The young boy quickly planned his next move.

That night, he told his parents that he had to pick up something, smiling innocently with his baby face. His parents melted and allowed him out.

Immediately, he dashed to Gekkoukan Private High, the school he had to strike off his list of potential schools; his parents just didn't want him to enter that.

He sat outside the gates, yawning a little. The time now was 11:59.

As the clock ticked, the young boy nodded off. It was late at night, and he was really tired.

He was woken up with a start though, when he heard weird squeamish noises around him. To his horror and surprise, he saw these weird things around him, all black with masks around them. They began to flail their hands, hurting him.

The young boy cried in fear and started to run. He was frightened; what were these things? He couldn't cry, but he had to get out of here.

He ran and ran, and ran till he collapsed. He was so scared, he curled up. The black things were coming again, and he didn't have the energy to move. Slowly pushing himself into a corner, he wrapped himself up, wishing that he never tried this. He was going to die, he knew it…

Suddenly, he heard a gunshot. Looking up with teary eyes, he saw his seniors, all from Gekkoukan Private High, rushing in, hitting and bashing those black things up. He recognised the boxer Akihiko Sanada, and the young heir of a company, Mitsuru Kirijo. The others he failed to recognised, but one of them was clear in his mind. A second or first year, with blue hair covering one eye, calling out orders as he battled these black things, was the clearest. The rest were a blur, during to his tears. Quickly wiping them away, he watched with awe as they shot themselves, summoning big things that did much damage to the black things, so much that they were immediately vaporised.

The blue-haired saviour, walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get you out of here," he told the young boy. Nodding, the young boy stood up, albeit a little wobbly, clinging onto his saviour. He was clearly the leader, the type the young boy wanted to be. Calm and firm, ready to give orders to help others, that was who he wanted to be. As he moved down the 'lobby', he heard voices.

"We got another. Good job, Minato,"

"…"

"Great job as usual, eh, leader?"

"…"

"Ahahaha! Silent as always!"

The young boy looked up at his saviour, or more specifically, Minato-senpai. No. It was 'Aniki' now, since he was the role model the boy looked up to.

Another person walked up, holding out her hands. "Let's get you home, kay?" she asked sweetly. However, the boy was afraid he would lose his Aniki, thus clinging and hiding behind Aniki, away from the girl.

"Seems like he likes you, eh, Minato?"

"..What?"

"Hah! Even the juniors love you, you pimp! Whaddya say, Akihiko-senpai?"

"…I'll bring him back then."

Aniki picked him up, before putting him on the motorcycle. He started to drive the motorcycle, slowing down in front of his house.

"There you go. Don't go near the school at night anymore. It's dangerous." Aniki huffed and placed him down. The boy nodded, before watching his Aniki drove off. He was going to become like him one day, he decided, and show his Aniki that he had improved and could join forces with him.

When he was in high school, he met an alumnus, Mamoru-senpai. Apparently, this senpai knew Aniki well enough to tell him his name: Minato Arisato.

The young boy had grown out of his baby face, and was more of a pimp than ever. He never realised it himself, and always wondered why girls like to flock around him and fling themselves at him.

Towards the end of his first year, he was slammed with shocking news: He was going to Yasoinaba to be taken care of by his uncle. He was shocked, but knew that his parents needed to work. He could take care of himself, but they apparently didn't believe it. He was planning to prove himself a hero here in Iwatodai, but failed miserably for the past year. Then again, what could he do with the Doomsday Cult? Stuff about Nyx and the end of world as they know it. The boy didn't believe it, but jumped on the bandwagon anyway.

The next day was the day he was transferring to Yasogami High; the teacher had announced it to the class. Not that he mind; he wasn't really close with anyone anyway. He was always distant and silent, always delving into Japanese myths.

The teenager flicked his phone open, checking the time. It was almost time for his train. As he walked along, staring at his phone, he wished that he could finally become a hero to show his Aniki. Suddenly, he was bumped by another student. That student picked it up and smiled at him, apologising. The teen nodded and smiled back, before taking his phone and boarding the train. He still wasn't happy with his current situation; who wants to leave the city for boring old countryside? It would be slow and boring all day.

Or at least, that was what he had thought.

When he saw that blue butterfly, he felt a thrill. He felt like there was going to be an adventure, but still, in the countryside? The teen sighed. Closing his eyes, he drifted off…

He woke up with a start, after such a weird dream in a blue room. The Velvet Room, was it? Shaking his head, he walked off the station and looked around, spotting his uncle.

After being introduced to them and his cousin, they stopped by the gas station. The attendant introduced himself, before shaking his hand. A sudden headache came, causing him to be dizzy and a little sick. His cousin asked what was wrong, but he waved her off. Nothing much.

Then, the murders happened. He was thrown into a world of danger and secrecy, along with the mystery of the serial killer. He gained friends, each using a Persona of his interest, like Susano-o, Amaterasu, Kamui, Takeji Zaiten and many more. He was a little surprised, but never said anything.

He was considered the most powerful, always able to use different Personas to save their lives. He rescued many others along the way, never failing to ensure they got out alive. They, in turn, helped him out in this mystery. Finally, he had an adventure on his own, a hero in his own right. But he had to hand it to his friends, they deserved most of the credit; they made him move on, always ready to rescue others and encourage him.

It was tough, at first, but he soon got the hang of it. Not to mention his own Persona was the Creator God himself, Izanagi.

He now knew the dangers of losing his comrades, his friends who had helped him see more than the truth. He regretted wishing for this sort of thing; it only endangered his friends.

Many a time was there red herrings that led them astray; they got over so many obstacles together, pushing each other forward. At last, they found the true culprit: The Creator Goddess.

He had to defeat her, to prove to her that they were worthy of the truth. He proved that humans wanted to find the truth, and that humans have more potential than she expected. He proved that she was wrong about humans not wanting to find the truth.

She was defeated with much difficulty, after he faced his Shadow, defeating and accepting him. The teen came out of the dungeon with his friends, victorious. He felt accomplished, fulfilled. And he had finished his goal for his life: to be a hero like his Aniki.

He had to leave after all that hubbub; he could only be there for a year. He had fond memories with his friends, and didn't want to leave them. The teen promised to come back during the holidays, and left for Iwatodai, his hometown.

Back at Iwatodai, he started to search for his Aniki. No matter who he asked, they all said he moved away, including Mamoru-senpai. He was disappointed, and continued to search on.

He had to go back to Yasoinaba, to visit his cousin and his friends.

There, he met some familiar people, coupled with another mystery. They…he knew them. Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo along with Aigis, they were the people who had been with Aniki. He couldn't recognise them, but he could clearly remember their voices of command. They knew something about Aniki, but they just didn't want to talk about it.

Back at Iwatodai, he began his search again. Finally, he managed to squeeze some information out: His Aniki didn't move away, he simply was in coma. Thanking the red haired lolita in the hospital, he rushed to find the ward.

He was not admitted permission to enter, so he could only look into the ward. He was unable to see his Aniki's face. Why…why did he have to enter a coma? Just as he had fulfilled his dream too. He had failed to tell him. The teen clenched his fists, before turning around and walking down the hallway. He was going to find out what happened to his Aniki, and he was going to get him back from whatever had taken him away.

He swore it on his contract, on his name, on his future. As Narukami Yu.

* * *

Done!

I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and R and R? Please? XD


End file.
